Peer Pressure, Scarier Than Any Demon
by JustyP
Summary: Kagome, feeling peer pressure from her friends feels that she wont feel normal until she has sex like everyone else. After attempting to seduce Inuyasha, Kagome get a reality check from the most unlikely person. Inu/Kag. Rated T for sexuality.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Note: Ok, so this one-shot has been inspired by all the cheesy, out of character lemons that bother me…seriously Kagome is not the type to dress slutty (intentionally, considering her daily outfit is quite skimpy to begin with) by wearing tube-tops, three inch heels and a too tight mini skirt. Maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but I digress. This is simply a parody and my own take on the "Kagome wants to get laid and decides to use Inuyasha" plot device.

I mean really…Kagome took a multitude of episodes and a movie to have the balls to kiss him. Dear lord people!

Sorry to all those who write cheesy, out of character lemons…they really just aren't for me, but there are those who need them for their "needs" so keep up the good work. Dammit…I can't even stop rambling in my footnotes!

On with the story!

Kagome sat at WacDonalds with her friends. She sipped her soda as her friends jabbered on about it. It had made her friends giggly (at least more so than usual), spacey, and turned them all shades of red. It turned her friends into crazed fools who needed to do and talk about _it_ constantly.

_It _was SEX.

That's right. S-E-X. Sexual intercourse, making love…sweet, yet ultra dirty monkey love.

Somehow in the last few months her three boy crazy friends finally acquired real, 'serious' boyfriends. It seemed that when this happened their sex life hit a home run and ran swiftly through each base before Kagome realized what was happening.

Kagome sighed. She was only sixteen for god's sake! She wasn't ready for sex. At least she thought she wasn't. Going back and forth between the feudal era and her modern life didn't give her much time to think about _it_.

The last date she had was with Hojo, but that was months ago.

_There's no way I'm having sex with Hojo! _She shivered at the though which caught her friends attention.

"What's up Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Uh…nothing really…um…just continue with your conversation." She gave her friend a wide grin.

They were talking about giving a guy head. _On second thought continuing might make me gag_. Kagome gave a wider less subtle smile.

"Kagome are we making you uncomfortable?" Yuka asked her faces inches from Kagome.

She hated when Yuka did that. Kagome felt the peer pressure building up to boiling point.

"No, no not at all!" She kept her wide smile and waved her hands in front of her face.

"Kagome are you still a virgin?" Yuka asked straight out.

Kagome groaned. _This isn't fair! A few months ago they rebuked me relentlessly about dating a guy like Inuyasha…now they're having sex! I don't get it!_

"You are aren't you?" Eri said. "That's interesting. Before I charged my V-card I thought you totally were considering your strange situation and all…though now I can totally tell you still have your card now that I've done it."

Charged my V-card? What the heck? Who are these people and what have they done to my sweet, innocent girlfriends?

"Look, um…I'm not ready…"

"I bet your boyfriend is. You're still seeing him right?" Eri asked, this time all three girls crowded around her. Kagome was ready to throw up.

"Sort of…you know it's complicated…"

"So seal the deal." Yuka said. "Trust me…I mean is the other girl putting out?"

Kagome's eyes widened. _I never thought about that…and I thought seeing them kiss was awful_. Kagome frowned and cradled her face in her hands.

"I don't know…" Kagome muttered,

"Kagome I say it's nice that you're waiting." Ayumi spoke up.

Oh Ayumi! My saving grace!

"Thanks Ayumi!"

"But if you want any romantic tips I got them for you! Oh Kagome you and this guy have been through so much…imagine how romantic your first time will be!" She beamed.

Oh lord I spoke too soon.

"Come on Kagome aren't you curious what it's all like?" Eri asked.

"Sort of, but…"

"Don't you want this guy to stay with you and only you?"

"I guess…"

"Kagome it'll be so romantic…" Ayumi said dreamily.

Kagome sighed and nodded, accepting defeat as the girls gave her a crash course in sex and seduction.

* * *

Kagome went down the well having a complete panic attack.

For almost two hours her friends worked on convincing her that sex with Inuyasha was the right thing.

Sure she was curious about sex and the other naughty things preceding it, but it kind of went to the back of her mind as she fought demons and studied math.

Kagome clutched her backpack as she climbed out of the well to find Inuyasha.

Her plan was this: Take him to the secluded area by the hot springs and slowly seduce him. According to her friends it would be simple, he was a guy after all.

Clearly they didn't know Inuyasha.

She found Inuyasha sitting right by the well.

"Finally! Where have you been? I was just about to go and get you!" His face was red and his lips were turned downward.

He does have pretty lips… Kagome admired him for a moment and her thoughts turned less-than saintly. Ugh! I've been with Miroku way too much!

"Look it's none of your business. I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later!" By doing this right after coming home, she knew he would follow her.

"Oh no you don't!" He followed after her. She had been gone for way too long. How dare she leave so quickly again!

"Oh yes I do! You can join me if you're so worried!" She said quickly.

"Fine…I will!" So there! He thought smugly.

By the time they reached her destination, the hot springs, Inuyasha got confused.

"Why are we here?"

"I want to take a bath." She said simply, taking out her towel.

Inuyasha went red. "Why didn't you tell me? I'll give you privacy." He really didn't want to deal with a SIT right now.

"It's ok Inuyasha…I've decided to stop being so shy…you know?"

Then she removed her blouse. Inuyasha instantly felt sick.

"What are you doing?" He choked out.

"Well it's not like you haven't seen me before…I mean you've caught me a bunch of times anyway…"

"But that was accidental! I never saw anything I swear!" Not like he had the chance, he face was thrust into the ground before he could take a good look. Not that I wanted one anyway…

"So I guess now's you're chance…" She said I a very uncharacteristic tone…she almost sounded.

Sexy…no wait. That's Kagome! I can't think of her like that.

Then she removed the skirt.

"Kagome stop."

"Why? You don't like how I look?" In a tank top and panties she spun around, then tripped on a rock and fell over.

Oh yeah that was sexy… Kagome groaned.

"Kagome…" He held out his hand to help her.

"Inuyasha…please…" She stood up and put hands on his shoulders, then she slowly began moving her hands down his chest, then his stomach, then…

"KAGOME!" He yelped and jumped back in surprise.

"What's the matter?" She said too innocently.

"You're asking me what's the matter! Are you possessed or something?" He then took a good look at her. She was shaking. He smelled the fear on her.

"Inuyasha…" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome why are you doing this?" He said much softer than the first time he asked.

Kagome sat down and buried her face in her knees. "I'm such a idiot." She whispered.

"Were you trying to do what I think you were…"

"Yes ok!" She said picking up her head.

"Why?" Inuyasha's ears twitched. "I mean, it's not really the sort of thing you do…"

"It's just…you don't get it Inuyasha! I live in a different world than you do! A world where girls have pre-marital sex as a rite or passage! I mean I'm only sixteen, but I'm the only girl in my class who hasn't gotten past first base."

"First base?" His ears twitched again.

"Kissing with tongues…I mean I've only kissed one guy." She looked at Inuyasha thoughtfully.

Kagome hadn't mentioned their kiss ever. Inuyasha blushed a deep shade of scarlet. He decided to change the subject.

"How many other are there…" He asked curiously.

"Three…second is caressing a girls breasts…under the shirt. Third is using your hands or mouth to touch the parts down there."

Inuyasha blushed again. "What about…"

"It's called going all way."

"Ok." Inuyasha said quickly. "Kagome why are girls in your class doing this? Aren't they afraid to uh…become with child."

Kagome pulled the box of condoms out of her bags and handed it to Inuyasha.

"What are these?" He said inspecting the box.

"They're called condoms."

"What do they do?" He managed to open the box and was fiddling with one he broke off from the pack

That made Kagome exceedingly uncomfortable. She yanked it from his hands.

"Hey I was playing with that!" Inuyasha said as if were a kid and she just took his toy away.

She ignored him. "This…" She held it up to his face. "You wear on your thing so the sperm wont spill into me…" She blushed. "I mean…"

"I get it…I think. Look Kagome…"

"I know you aren't into me. You have Kikyo and…"

"That's not what I was going to say." He sighed. "Kagome I admire how good you are."

Kagome looked up at him. "What?"

"You fight demons with me, we're side by side. Still you're letting your stupid little friends pressure you into sometihng you're clearly not ready to do."

She looked down, but then he lifted her chin. They were face-to-face, eye-to-eye.

"Kagome…you're good, kind, sweet and pure. You have virtue, don't throw it away because your friends are."

"Oh Inuyasha." Tears formed in her eyes. She was touched.

She threw her arms around him and began crying.

"There's just s-so much p-pressure…my f-family, k-keeping up w-with school, friends, d-demons, N-Naraku, K-Kikyo…" She looked up at him. "You."

"Me?" He said as if he were accused of a terrible crime.

"Well you always need me here, I'm not complaining. I actually thought maybe this wouldn't only benefit me, but you too. I mean I'm stressed because you are. I thought you would need that kind of release." She blushed.

He blushed too. He knew all too well what she was talking about.

"No! I mean it's ok I'm good to go." He bit his lip.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." Kagome just offered herself to me... Inuyasha kept thinking to himself in complete and utter disbelief.

He handed Kagome her clothes. "It's getting cold." He said still blushing.

"Oh!" She realized her state of dress. "Right…" She quickly dressed.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't speak for several minutes.

She offered herself to me and I refused her…I'm an idiot.

No matter, the moment was over between the two. At least he thought so until she leaned over and kissed him tenderly. She pulled away, smiling and held his face.

"You're a good man Inuyasha. You're a good, kind, sweet, pure and virtuous man. Thank you Inuyasha." She then cuddled up against him.

Inuyasha sat there dumbfounded for a few minutes until he finally said something.

"Your breath smells weird."

Kagome pulled away from him and glared. There was a look of malice in her eyes. Now the moment was over.

"Inuyasha." She said sternly.

I'm an idiot.

Kagome inhaled deeply. He clenched himself, preparing.

"SIT BOY!"

Maybe I should have just slept with her...

THE END


End file.
